


Who Would Have Thought?

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sander - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Prompt: Roman shows Patton kpop as a joke, but Patton has actually taken a liking to it.Words: 992Warnings: food mention





	Who Would Have Thought?

Patton was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Roman bounded in, computer in his hand and grin on his face. He sat across from Patton, not speaking as he typed something on the keyboard. Music fluttered through the speakers as he turned the computer to face Patton, who watched as seven boys began singing and dancing across the screen. The words sounded foreign, so he looked to Roman, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Kiddo, what is this?” he asked. Roman giggled, covering his mouth and taking a moment to compose himself.

“It’s called k-pop, Pat. It’s Korean.” His words were broken up by laughter. Patton stood, taking his mug of coffee with him, and shook his head at the younger side. Opening the oven he checked on their dinner, and upon pulling it out he turned to look at a still giggling Roman.

“Go get the others, and put away your computer too, please,” he said before turning back to the stove.

——

It was a week later that Patton found himself humming a tune he barely remembered. He stopped, thinking back to where he had heard it before. Standing up from his bed he walked to his desk and sat down; pulling up YouTube he typed k-pop into the search bar. The first thing he saw was many playlists for the genre but not the song he was looking for. He browsed a little longer before giving up for the night. The next day he found himself even more curious as the little wisps of the song that he remembered began to slip his mind.

So, when the other sides were busy, he slipped into Roman’s room. Walking to the other side’s desk he sat at his laptop and opened it, but he sighed when he saw there was a password. He decided that he would try once and if he didn’t get it right he would simply forget about it. He knew Roman showing him this was a joke, but he was honestly curious. He didn’t want to ask Roman, the prince would laugh at him. Spinning in the chair Patton took in the posters surrounding the room. His eyes locked on the only one above the desk, a Hogwarts poster. His mind drifted back to the fitting in video where Roman had admitted that he was a Gryffindor. He turned, locating the bookshelf in the corner, grabbing Harry Potter and flipping to the page he was looking for. There! He walked back to the computer, sat and typed in the words on the page.

‘Caput draconis’

He cheered when the computer unlocked, then he clicked on the internet icon and typed in YouTube. Clicking on the history he scrolled past a week’s worth of Disney songs before finding what he was looking for. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote down the name before closing the tab and logging out. He put the book back on the shelf, tucking the slip of paper in his pocket and leaving the room to join the others in the living room for movie night.

—–

“Hey Ro, do you hear that?” Logan asked as he sat next to the younger man. The prince looked up from his laptop with a shrug.

“Pat’s been playing music all day” was all he said before plugging in his headphones and going back to his show. Logan stood, glancing around the living room to find Virgil. The other side was not present. Logan walked up the stairs to Patton’s room with the intention of asking him to turn the music down a little. However, when he got to Patton’s room he found the door ajar; looking through the tiny crack he saw Patton dancing around and laughing. He pushed the door open more, neither of the sides in the room noticing or hearing over the music. Virgil sat on the bed laughing along with Patton when the dad side held his hands out to the youngest.

“Dance with me, Verge.” It sounded like a whisper to Logan. He watched with a fond smile as the two began to jump around dancing to the words they didn’t quite understand. At the few English parts, Patton would sing to Virgil, who would smile. On a particularly hard spin, Virgil ended up facing Logan and jumped in fright from seeing the other side there. Logan just smiled and asked if he could join.

—–

Roman gasped, tear stains on his cheeks, as the movie he was watching drew to a close. He looked up and for the first time in an hour noticed he was alone in the living room. He closed his laptop, stopping the music for the end credits, and raised an eyebrow at the music drifting down from upstairs. He figured Logan would have asked them to turn it down, but it seemed now that it was even louder! Placing his laptop on the table he walked upstairs, pausing at Logan’s door and knocking. When he gained no answer he went to Virgil’s door. He got no response there either, leading him to walk to Patton’s room. The door was all the way open, and upon entering he saw the other three sides scattered around the room: Virgil on the bed with Patton, out of breath but still smiling, and Logan laid on the floor, gasping for air with a small smile. Roman slipped quietly over to the speaker, pausing the song and looking to the others. They looked at him, Patton smiling.

“How was the movie Ro?” The question was met with a raised eyebrow.

“It was good, but it looks like I missed the real party. Was that k-pop you were playing?” he asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Patton nodded eagerly with a smile. Roman laughed looking at the floor with a smile. He looked up again at his friends and could only think he was grateful that he had shown it to Patton.


End file.
